Threat Alert
by BritNP
Summary: Kurt's been dragged to some Halloween party with Rachel and Brody, and he's less than thrilled. Imagine his surprise when an old classmate pops up.


When Halloween rolls around, Kurt isn't all that enthusiastic about the holiday. It's unlike him, he knows. He's always been thrilled over the idea of going all out on a costume one day a year. So to completely be indifferent towards it all is really unlike him. He'd only put up decorations because Rachel had badgered him into it. Not that anyone besides them and Brody are really going to see them. They're actually _out_ for a Halloween party, and so the wasted decorations are being enjoyed by no one. He's sure they'll stay up for a couple of weeks after, until they decorate for Thanksgiving, at least.

He's sitting outside the apartment building of whoever's party they're at – he really just doesn't want to be around so many people at the moment. Plus, there's a really creepy guy in some freaky costume that won't stop hitting on him, and as much as Kurt likes the attention, the guy just makes him really uncomfortable. Rachel hasn't even noticed that he's gone, and he is perfectly okay with that. She would just irritate him until he was forced to tell her what was on his mind, and he just really didn't want to talk to her about Blaine.

It wasn't that he missed Blaine. Not really. He couldn't bring himself to miss the warbler after everything that had happened. He'd known they were drifting apart before Blaine even dropped the bomb, and so he had already accepted it was done. That's not to say he wasn't hurt. Of course he'd been hurt. You can't spend that much time with one person, give yourself to them, and then not be hurt when they turned around and cheated on you. Okay, so maybe he's a little more bitter about it than he thought. He thinks it's reasonable, though.

"Kurt?" The voice is soft, surprised. Kurt can understand. He's surprised himself. He didn't realize he would actually know someone at this party other than the two he'd come with. When he looks up, his greeting gets stuck in his throat, and his mouth begins to form the words but then stops, and so he stands there with his mouth half open, staring at David Karofsky. The hell was he doing in New York?

"D-David." Kurt hates when he stutters. It's one nervous tick that he really can't rid himself of, no matter how hard he tries.

"I-I didn't... um." Kurt smiles, in spite of himself. He's not the only nervous one, and this makes him feel at ease. He realizes for the first time that David is with someone, and that someone is standing there somewhat impatiently. Kurt wonders if David is _with_ that someone. David turns to the guy and says, "I'll see you later."

All three of them seem to relax, and the guy gives Kurt a smile as he passes. Kurt smiles back and then turns his attention on David, who is still standing here in front of him. He studies him, taking in the werewolf costume. He's pretty sure a werewolf wouldn't be wearing a high school football jacket, but it's whatever. It's a costume, not the real thing. He wonders which _Teen Wolf _David is depicting, though something tells him it's the movie.

"So a vampire, huh?" David asks, leaning against the wall next to Kurt.

"Ah, yeah. I was feeling rather... unimaginative this year. All your typical store decor, with the exception of the brooch, which is actually mine." Kurt says, tapping the copper scorpion brooch that fastens his cape together. He normally doesn't go for rustic, but he figured if he was posing as someone who is ancient, rustic is good. "I'm dressed and here, so that's the point, I guess."

"You look good." David says, and Kurt is glad he's wearing white make-up, else David would see his blush. He wasn't one to blush easily, but David was so sincere. He couldn't help but be moved.

"Thanks." Kurt mumbles. He feels like he's acting like an idiot, but he also feels strangely comfortable in the company of someone at least a little familiar. "So... I didn't know you were in New York..."

"Oh... yeah. It was kind of a last minute decision. I was all set up to go to a school in California, but... something pulled me here." David glances at Kurt, but quickly looks away again. "Call it intuition, I guess."

"Do you like it here?" Kurt asks, partly because he wants to be polite, but mostly because he really wants to know. Thinking back to the last time he actually saw David Karofsky... he really just wants the guy to be happy. So if he's happy in New York, Kurt will be happy.

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Never a dull moment." David says with a smile, and Kurt finds himself smiling back.

"No, never."

They sit in silence for a few moments, but it doesn't feel awkward. Kurt somehow thinks it would feel more awkward if he was sitting out here alone, and he's actually glad that David is here. He wonders if that has anything to do with David, or if it's just Kurt. Something springs to mind – something he'd said to Blaine in the not-so-distant past. _You think I haven't had temptations? _Kurt glances sideways at David, but David isn't looking at him, so he takes the opportunity to study the other man. He hasn't changed much since he last saw him, but then, it hasn't even been a year. Of course, he has more hair on his face than usual, thanks to the costume, but other than that, he doesn't appear to have changed much. Maybe a little more buff, which makes Kurt a bit weak in the knees. Good thing he's leaning against a wall.

"I thought you were still in Lima."

"What?" Kurt wonders if David realized he was staring.

"I thought you were still in Lima," David says, and Kurt frowns. So David could be in New York and he couldn't...? "I don't mean it like a... 'what are you doing here' type thing. I just meant that I heard you hadn't gotten into NYADA. Did they change their minds?"

"Oh, ah, no. I'm going to go out for NYADA again next semester, but right now, I'm just working as an intern at Vogue dot com." Kurt admits. David raises an eyebrow.

"Really? That's like... right up your alley, isn't it? Fashion and stuff?" David asks, and Kurt thinks he might be impressed, but he isn't sure.

"Oh, absolutely. No one appreciates fashion more than I do." Kurt says with a smile, and David just laughs.

"I figured... with the way you used to dress in high school and everything."

"Oh believe me, it hasn't changed a bit."

"I'd be sad if it did." It's Kurt's turn to laugh now, and they both slip comfortably into silence once again. Kurt wonders why no one told him David was out here, or if any of his friends even knew. He kind of wonders why David didn't tell him, but then if he thought Kurt was in Lima, what reason would he really have? Even if he knew Kurt was in New York, would he even really have a reason to get in touch with Kurt? It wasn't like they had been the best of friends or anything. They had just been through some really crappy stuff together.

"So... the guy you came with?" Kurt asks. He knows what he's really asking, and he's sure David knows what he's really asking, and he wonders if he'll get the answer he's looking for.

"My roommate, Kevin. He can be a bit impatient sometimes. He's been going on and on about this party since the beginning of October, so he was pretty excited about getting in there." David says, looking up at the building.

"Oh. I thought you were like... dating or something." Kurt says with a shrug, trying to appear to be nonchalant about it.

"Nah. He's not gay, and even if he was, he's not my type."

"You have a type?"

"Ah, yeah." David says, his face heating up as he rubs the back of his neck. Kurt raises an eyebrow, and David just kind of inclines his head towards Kurt. For a moment, Kurt doesn't really get it, but then it dawns on him, and he starts to laugh.

"I see." He says after he settles down a bit. He never imagined he'd be someone's type, honestly. He wasn't very sought after.

"Speaking of dating, how's-"

"We're not together." Kurt says quickly, cutting David off. David looks surprised, but clamps his mouth shut. Kurt feels a little bad, but he doesn't want to hear Blaine's name come out of David's mouth. He absolutely does not right now. He's enjoying this moment, the two of them. He doesn't need Blaine to come in and ruin that, too. "The whole long distance thing doesn't really work very well, we found out. So we're done."

"And... you're okay?" David asks. Kurt could kiss him right now. Or well... that's not what he meant, but he's just pleased that David is so concerned about him. He doesn't know why, because he's kind of been avoiding the whole "let's talk about my failure" with everyone else. He thinks on it for a moment, and he realizes that David isn't pressing for details – just asking if he's okay – and that makes him feel good.

"I am." Kurt says, and for the first time, he actually feels certain of it. He feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest, and he almost feels kind of whole. He can't remember the last time he didn't have that deep ache in his chest, but it isn't there now, and he's _happy_. He smiles at David and says, "I really am."

David gets it, Kurt thinks, because he says, "I know your kind and mine aren't really supposed to mingle, but I would be delighted if you'd be my date to this party."

"Interspecies is the only way to go." Kurt responds with a grin. David seems pleased with himself as he holds out his arm, and Kurt takes it. He lets out a small giggle, and god, he's so damn giddy right now, but he honestly can't help it. He knows David is quite the catch, and he has known that for a while – since David revealed himself as his Valentine admirer. He knew then that David would make some man incredibly happy someday, but he never dreamed it would be him.

Ah, but he's getting ahead of himself. Not like he should be thinking about weddings or babies or house hunting or putting furniture together or... yeah. He just needs to focus on getting on the damn elevator without tripping over his own feet.

He can think about all of that tomorrow.


End file.
